mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Aepokk Vulpex/Archive3
End of Year 5 Image I personally don't like increasing images to be wider than they are, so I think if we want the End_of_year_5.png file to be larger, we should double it to 444 pixels or triple it to 666 pixels. I could easily do that, but I think the blurriness looks ugly. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think the blurriness looks ugly too, that's why I undid my edit. You think it'd look better doubled or tripled though? Maybe I should just scale up the image itself in photoshop. 05:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it would look better bigger mostly for visibility purposes. The current size of the image is rather small. I've already tried out x2 and x3, and I personally like x2 better. ::Ylimegirl (talk) 06:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::"as per ylimegirl's suggestion" :::I am pretty sure her suggest was to upload a larger picture, having the wiki expand the image makes it very blurry. - The Light6 (talk) 07:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bluh fine I shall move to downstairs computer for several edits before bed 07:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: clear The difference between and is, most of the time, minimal. Honestly, I just made the former because at the time I didn't know we had the latter. But on checking the markup, I can see that lacks the additional option to clear only one side or the other, which has. So there's that. Really, we should get Caligorg to replace any instances we have of and then delete the template. As for and , since you mentioned it: that's a formality. I was very much in the "why use anyway?" camp and all but made a point of using until I did my web tech module on my Computing MSc. Basically, is HTML, but is XHTML and therefore the more up to date standard – that slash is there because it's a self-closing tag, as opposed to things like having separate opening and closing tags because some content goes between them. Anyway, what this means is that, hypothetically, could become deprecated and stop working at some point. In the meantime, it's just about good practice. Just as we should not use tags any more, no matter how much less typing they result in than having to use spans :In reply to the part about there isn't being an option to only clear one side on , that's partly false. While it isn't embedded into , there are two other templates, and for clearing the right and left sides. Just saying. Ylimegirl (talk) 23:10, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :I probably should mention that I already explained the difference between and with my limited knowledge to Aepokk after I mentioned that his comment was coincidently made just three hours after you explained it to me. - The Light6 (talk) 00:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks to everyone for the helpful explanations, they're much appreciated! 05:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Character Mortality By Dream Moon Some of your things there confuse me. Like why are Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan and Feferi only listed as having a dead dream self as opposed to be "all dead" given that both the dream and waking bodies of all six of them are dead? Same with Calliope, especially since you list her dead in both the main body and dream self rows, however given that Calliope's body is still technically alive even though Calliope is dead makes me feel that the "??? dead" row is more appropriate, and considering that the "??? dead" and "all dead" are combined into a single row, not having Calliope in it seems even more confusing? (Also Vriska like Calliope is listed in both?) Really the only characters who I can think belong in the dead dream self row are Jake and Gamzee. P.S. It is up to you, but your talk page looks like it could do with an archiving. - The Light6 (talk) 06:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :No it definitely could, I know. But anyway yeah that was a poor decision? By that point in the process I was just frustrated, and listing all the A1 trolls under ??? I was sitting here thinking "well we know all their bodies are dead so why act like it's a mystery?" By the way, Equius and Eridan (and Sollux in the ??? row) are "alive" because sprites. Regarding Calliope: it was never directly confirmed but the implication is Caliborn woulda gone with the normal god tiering method, killing his main body and ascending as his dream self. But actually, now that I'm writing that.... I'm not so sure. :EDIT: Also, yeah I totally bombed on remembering to add Tavros and Feferi to the dead main bodies section. This was a very confusing task that I undertook very late at night. I did add Nepeta and Vriska, though, you just didn't seem to see it? Actually you even mentioned Vriska was in both. 16:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You should check it out A fan vid was released late yesterday detailing the trolls battle with the Black King. I reccommend you check it out. Its called S Rex Duodeciem Angelus. You wont regret watching it. The2ndplayer (talk) 06:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :I saw you post this on Ylimegirl's talk page, actually, and I just finished watching it a few minutes ago. It's fantastic, I really enjoyed it, and I even put it on the wiki blog. Thanks for sharing! :D 07:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Welcome. This is exactly why Hussie never showed the battle. It would have taken him too long to capture the awesomeness of it! :D The2ndplayer (talk) 07:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) "Collapsible" Class I've been working on a [[w:c:homestucknightfall|wiki about the Homestuck fanfiction Nightfall]], and I've been wondering how you make the class "collapsible" work without the "mw-" at the beginning. I've looked through most of the basic MediaWiki pages I know of, and I couldn't find any code anywhere that changes it. Help? Ylimegirl (talk) 19:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I believe you're asking the wrong staff member here! SN and TL6 know way more about coding than I do, trust me. 03:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) This is getting annoying The anons are making pointless edits with little knowledge of what is canon. This needs to be fixed. I know you don't really wanna block anyone but if they really want to make edits then they can make an account. All we need is a way of stopping them from editing until they make an account. The2ndplayer (talk) 11:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :I understand how you feel but a) I don't actually have the ability to block anyone, let alone all anons, and b) one of the admins who does left a more comprehensive response than I could've managed on your talk page already. 15:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Baaja What's your opinion Baaja Hey, we'll do you like Ylimegirl? well to be honest I don't really. Why is she so rude and full of herself? Thanks 4 ur opinions. Baaja :Insulted. Why are you bugging Aepokk about this? ::I never responded to this, but I am insulted too, frankly. I think Ylime is a very intelligent and motivated colleague who has helped a lot with this wiki. 01:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Elective for biggest murderer Hey don't delete what i wrote in the trivial facts. Tell me first why, and then maybe you should delete it. Mangabros1o1 (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Mangabros101 :You should read his descriptions on his edits first: On Jack Noir: "Unnecessary trivia, and it fails to account for Spades Slick anyway". On Lord English: "Jack Noir caused the destruction of an entire universe. Two of his iterations did this, actually. Plus it's hardly necessary trivia." Wat is happening Wait a minute... you're right, the planet Condy got was LOHAC, not LOTAK... but why are there LOTAK Wat towers flying everywhere during her subsequent fight with Aranea? Did someone get that one, too? Maybe Andrew just thought no one would notice. 11:10, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Oh trust me, I did notice those chunks flying around. Made me do a triple take on the whole Flash. Honestly, I'm not really sure why. Maybe additional planetary destruction is supposed to be implied? 11:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Weeell, I'm sure in a few days some things will be made clearer, and others less clear. I suspect some of these perma-deaths won't be so perma, either, but I know the wiki will obviously have to wait up in the meantime rather than embark on speculation odysseys. 11:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) epycwyn Hey I'm epycwyn from Tumblr I recently found a massive fact out that will reshape the entire fandom and Hussie might not even know this. I know I sound like I'm overstating but if you can reply on there it'd be great. I think you're the Mage of Homestuck guy from tumblr but who knows maybe you're not. :p 04:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC)epycurasWynter :I saw your Dark Side of The Moon thing, I'll give it a listen but for future reference, here is not an appropriate place to contact me about such things. I'm a busy person, so it takes me a while to getaround to MoH asks. I have two or three behind yours, I think. 00:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) a quick request hello friend, it seems you have clearence to edit infoboxes and I noticed that Tavros Nitram still has Vriska Serket labled as matesprit instead of ex-matesprit. It's a little thing but kind of important, if you could fix that it would be really cool pretty please?! =) Caity sky (talk) 23:17, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there! I actually did that quite a number of hours ago, but your message is still helpful! This reminded me I totally forgot to do the same for Vriska's infobox, so thank you! 00:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) God tier nomination Hi Aepokk, this is revitalysis. I have been messaging various major contributers asking them to support the featured article change like I commented, but would like to check with you in case I'm not supposed to be doing that. This is the message template I've been using: Hi there, this is Revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles ~~~~ thanks! Revitalysis 22:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :That should be fine, just give all the new sections headers to separate them from the previous messages, like I've done here. Also, it's better format to simply type MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles. And you forgot to change the name in your template at least once :P 22:51, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes FYI, almost all of your sandboxes are either or redirects. :Oh wow, okay. I'll fix that soon. First I I also need to contact wikia about changing my name, though. 21:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Oh wow, I thought you meant like my formatting wasn't allowed somehow, with the /Sandbox/#, but clicking on those links now wow yeah. Those shouldn't even be there at all. Thanks for pointing it out! 21:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) where the game over deaths went I integrated the game over deaths into doomed timelines section, I thought that was appropriate, I could put it back where it was if you think I should. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... I mean, I do think it'd be better. Because I just found it, I was looking at it and for example Karkat's listing is really misleading. We should probably devote separate sections to doomed timelines with actual narrative focus, where we know what happened, as opposed to the slew of doomed characters in Caliborn Enter, yknow? 20:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::you're probably right about that, at the least we should have a way to separate the deaths of different instances of a character. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) No jokes You are wrong. I'm serious. 20:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :be more specific wikia contributor, I don't know who you were talking to or what it is you think they were wrong about or why. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) This is serious for the last time 20:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I dunno, man, this person thinks the list of dead characters page is abusive for some reason. 20:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Gamzee Image I have the first ever gamzee sprite uploaded! well, the first ever sprite recieved, anyway. Or maybe it isn't. I was going to add it right to the infobox, but I have no experience at that and probably shouldn't be poking around with things that might have fragile. Btw, I really think it would be a good idea to have a central bulletin. Like outside of the featured article one. It would make it very encouraging for people to post things like this image. I'm going to check the quality of the image, because I did alot of gimping, but in order to do that I need to send this message because the image I attached will turn blue no matter how I click it. If I haven't followed up on that, it's probably good. Revitalysis (talk) 04:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure the quality is A-ok. Revitalysis (talk) 04:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think we need another image of him in his shocked state, as we already have one . ::I thought it would be pretty amusing to upload one of him bound and gagged, and carried by Terezi, but I'm not savvy with that sort of thing. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 05:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure what you mean about clicking it and it being blue, but more importantly... unfortunately, the quality is not okay :/ Not to offend you, Everyone needs to find it out at some point (I know I sure had to): Jpegs are a horrible image format. They create messy images, adding "artifacts" to the otherwise clean, flat color, hard pixel edges, and furthermore (as far as I'm aware) the format does not support transparency. I'm pretty sure the only reason jpegs are still around is to save file space. Png is much better. :::As for whether to add it into the infobox, that's as simple as copying the format of the other images in his Infobox, just add a new line under the "sober" group, before the closing parens separating those three from the other images. I considered ripping the sprite myself before, honestly, but I wasn't sure if it was necessary or not, due to the reasons ylime has cited herself. 06:32, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Funny thing, I actually changed it from png to jpeg because I thought it was the other way around with the transparency (ms paint is the only thing I use png for, and that never has transparency). But now that I think of it, having a separate infobox sprite for each emotion on every character sprite would be a bit excessive. Well, unless Gamzee stays looking like this for a very, very long time. Revitalysis (talk) 02:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) SVGs I noticed that the logos for Rose and John look a little... odd. On chatlinks, they are simply solid squares, and in their infoboxes, they're a blurry mess! They are the only two kids' logos to be SVGs, which I think causes it to be seen differently. This probably something to do with Wikia's new way of reading images (accounting for shrunken gifs to move (yay?)). Should we do anything about this? :Yeahhhhh, Light and I noticed the problem a few weeks ago(?), whenever this change with wikia was made. Upside, gifs now animate regardless of whether they're compressed in size. Downside, yeah. That. Oddly, the Sburb logo svg didn't seem affected by this? Anyway, yeah, I was considering replacing them with pngs, but I meant to ask Light again before doing anything. 21:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) thank u for fixing my superfluous page! question: do you know what it would take to make the entire MSPA wikia ad-free? I've seen some ad-free wikias, so I'm guessing the community or administrators just have to pay a big fee or something? Ashleyisachild (talk) 23:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :My guesses for making a wiki clear of ads is: :*doing some serious code hacking (which is actually illegal for wikia) :*having adblock installed :*not using a wiki farm Otherwise, I have no idea. Cal's original origin to be clarified Hi Aepokk, this is Revitalysis. Sorry I haven't done any editing in a while. Considering the circumstances, I think it may be a good idea to put the info about cal's origin on his page, the part about gamzee's chucklevoodoo abilities used on dream dave to exploit how dream self dreams become tangible parts of their rooms, making cal a reality. The original source for this was from hussie's formspring around right before cascade came out, source is here, and a better but html-messy explanation is on my sandbox page If it's too old/not canon enough, I understand, but I believe that that is hussie's inner canon for hs and it gives the readers a much greater opportunity to be even more mindfucked by the latest update, because it shows that cal is even more paradoxal since it came from dave's nightmares which were caused by it in the first place, but gamzee was also being manipulated by cal, which had an evil part of him in it in the first place. I believe that helping the readers make more sense of homestuck and reducing the moments when their intellects instantly assume the most intratiating posture of surrender imaginable by as much as possible is the single most important thing any of us can do as wiki editors. Maybe, on that note, I could nominate s mspa readers to get its own explanatory article and become article of the month next month. Anwyway, thanks for the consideration! Revitalysis (talk) 05:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's both definitely canon enough and also already on Cal's page, I thought? We even clarified in the Caliborn's session section of his biography the other day that Cal being banished to the void is partially what allowed Gamzee to summoncreate him in the first place, didn't we? I'm not trying to shoot down your idea, it's just I'm not understanding which part we didn't cover yet. Also, it may indeed be worthy of an article, but we'd have to ask Light or someone. 06:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::S MSPA Reader is just a recap Flash, along the lines of }} and }}, but with the extra addition of expanding upon some of the implications for certain characters, not really something that I would think needs its own page but something that should really be integrated into character pages. - The Light6 (talk) 07:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was really great to see some of the theorist's implications confirmed, to use the most relevant loaded phrase and also I couldn't think of another word to avoid it. Speaking of these Flashes, hopefully we get one for Gamzee or retcon timelines in general somehow. Not that we ever even got one for the bunnies, though, so why would we? 07:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, yes, I see what you mean. I was actually referring to how Cal's page shows it's origin in relation to the story and not chronologically, which would be helpful to the readers. Now that I think of it, chronologizing cal's page would be a huge amount of work and not really necessary since a dramatic, convenient, and effective summary flash is now part of canon. I do think that most people are unfamiliar with cal's timeline and that this flash would be real confusing to those less educated in the intricacies of homestuck's plot, so perhaps an updated photo of cal's full timeline should be added to cal's page. I could go about photoediting the last timeline photo so it could be up to date and add it to to cal's gallery, but only if that is deemed appropriate for cal's gallery. In the mean time, I'll go add the dream room mechanics to Cal's page. Revitalysis (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "Huh... weird exception to the a/an vowel/consonant rule I never noticed" Just thought I'd grammar nerd at you on this for a sec, the rule isn't that it depends on whether the next word starts with a vowel, but whether it starts with a vowel sound. The 'n' in 'an' is a pronunciation feature rather than a spelling feature – it's there to stop the 'a' being directly followed by a vowel sound in a separate word :3 :Thank you for the info!! That's super interesting, actually!! 07:35, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Jonrezi http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?game=save&s=6&p=009599 It looks like the kismesis thing between Terezi and John is canon then, mayhap a little stronger feelings on the Terezi side rather than the John side. Should that be added to the Quadrant page in the kismesis paragraph? 00:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, I meant to add that earlier in the day but got sidetracked! Which is also why some other things aren't updated yet. Anyway, yes, I'm very excited about the ship, and it should at least be noted as a mutual crush at this point. I don't think Terezi feels stronger, though, for the record. I just think her cultural climate prepared her for this vein of emotions, whereas John's, obviously, didn't for him. 06:51, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Pupa pan outfit sprite Hey, so as of the update there is another sprite for Tavros in his Pupa Pan/Pirate outfit. This one has a feather in the cap now and the lance is missing. I was going to put it under the dead:pirate tab in his infobox labelling it "feathered" and the old one "armed," but the formatting got messed up. Do you mind doing it for me? :Sure thing! Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I was at a convention all weekend with no laptop. I also hope you don't mind me renaming the file. 05:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, and that was probably a better name anyway. On that note the name for the file of the lance version seems a bit messy--Tiribomba (talk) 04:58, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Warning template May they be posted on one's talk page by everyone, or may only mods do that? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:37, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :As long as it's in good faith, it doesn't necessarily have to be a mod or admin. Only an admin can use the block templates, though, as only they can actually block users. 19:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Heyya Hello! I was just wondering if Neumanzz Workshop could have it's own official page. The name could be "Deja Vu" or something and it would list off the many art re-uses in the comic. AndroiDiamond (talk) 23:13, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm I'm not so sure that exactly fits the scope! You could ask Light if you want, but I remember opposition to the idea existing before. We could probably put it as a main page under the Fandom section somehow? not sure. 04:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Well I'll ask Dr. Light then, thanks for listening. Have a great day.AndroiDiamond (talk) 23:13, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Ideas on how to revitalize the MSPA Wiki? This wiki is in a pretty sorry state right now. Currently it seems like 50% of the edits are anonymous vandalism and the other 50% is actual users reverting it. Meanwhile, a lot of character pages don't even include the events of Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5. I'm going to try and start doing a little more work here and there on the wiki, but do you have any idea how to at least get us a little more active? Maybe spread the word somewhere? I'm asking you since you seem like the user who's the most dedicated to the wiki right now. Sporkaganza (talk) 10:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Heya! Sorry for letting this hang for over two months, honestly I was really busy during that time myself, and only on the wiki sporadically. I'm still in the process of coming back to checking up here regularly, so I'm not really sure how to get the community to involve itself more. We could always post on the tumblr blog? But I'm not sure if that'd backfire. And certainly, whenever the first chapter of Hiveswap comes out, we're bound to get an increase in traffic which may well draw attention to old Homestuck articles! 04:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "It's the date of OUR post, not his" Actually, it's neither, because we don't actually have a policy about which it should be. Kind of an oversight, I will admit. Personally, I've always favoured the date of the thing happening, not the date of us reporting on it. Because I think people would care more about the former, and the latter in any case is recorded in the page history. Still, perhaps we should formalise it to be one or the other... :That makes sense to me too honestly, I just remember doing it that way before and then one of the other mods correcting me, so I assumed since then that that's just how we did it. 01:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Wiki chat Hey. I don't know if you're the person to ask or mention or whatever this to, but it'd be super cool to add a chat to this wiki :) :) :I might as well answer this while I'm here. We don't use the integrated wikia chat on this wiki, but there is a dedicated , which is terminally underused. You're very welcome to hop on there at any time! Troll God Tiers If images are available of the trools' god tier outfits from S collide, should they be added to their infobox? Bkatz (talk) 02:32, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I didn't realise some trolls didn't have sprites in S Collide. Bkatz (talk) 02:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Troll Call "I don't think showing leaks fits our policy" actually, that image was uploaded on the Troll Call website per accident so it doesn't count as restricted material. Me and maybe other editors did not bother to put everyone on the article as the trolls are getting released anyway and these profile images are small. Mamaopapaya (talk) 18:58, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :That's fair. Honestly, I'd intended to add it after the troll call or at least the leaked segment was over anyway, in the trivia or something. But if it was on the site itself I mean.. sure. As long as we don't make entries for them yeah. 06:03, December 29, 2017 (UTC) im back after my long brake just to let ya know i shall be moving wikis all my work has been moved elswhere and my acount on here ( mspa wiki ) shall be abandond the reason whell i duno really i just wana move thats all from aqua Aquadimond123 (talk) 11:04, January 28, 2018 (UTC) : Why is this here? If you’re gonna leave just don’t edit anymore, and certainly don’t go hijacking threads. ~ (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 15:12, January 28, 2018 (UTC)